Primeval Chaos
by charlie1902
Summary: A difficult mission to Columbia uncovers some of Billy's deeply held secrets but ultimately only leads to more questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Primeval Chaos  
 **Author:** charlie1902  
 **Fandom:** Primeval/Chaos

 **Genre:** Team, Angst  
 **Rating:** T

 **Warning:** Numerous bad guy deaths plus some severe injuries to Billy & Michael

 **Spoilers:** Series two and after of Primeval  
 **Summery:** A difficult mission to Columbia uncovers some of Billy's deeply held secrets but ultimately only leads to more questions.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters you recognise. This is my way of loving them.

Prologue – The death of Stephen Hart

PAIN

His whole world exploded with it. There was nothing else no 'I', no awareness, no feeling except all-consuming agony. He fought to hold back the overwhelming sensation. Long agonised minutes later Stephen Hart finally remembered his name and who he was. He could suddenly feel his body under the pulsating ache. His eyes were shut and something was in his throat. He had no energy to panic but as abruptly as he realised it was there he understood he was still breathing. He finally realised he was on a ventilator and it worried him slightly that he felt so much pain while in a hospital. He couldn't feel what was under him, and he couldn't hear until suddenly he could,

"Is he awake yet?"

Lester was about the last person Stephan expected to be at his bedside and he struggled to remember what had happened.

"The amount of pain he is in – the shock of it could very well kill him. The doctor had no right to wake him up yet!"

"Well he's not awake yet is he?"

Stephen picked that moment to open his eyes, just a slit but the light sent another stabbing pain through his head and he tried to groan around the object in his mouth,

"Sir, sir you are in hospital on a ventilator. I know it hurts but try to breathe normally. This 'gentle'-man needs to have a quick word and then I'll put you back under ok?"

Stephen blinked and the nurse seemed happy with that. She turned to Lester and wiggling her finger at him said,

"Five minutes – not a second longer, don't upset him and absolutely no moving him – understand?"

"Yes,"

"I mean it I don't care who you work for,"

"I understand now please leave,"

The nurse huffed and stormed out – only closing the door quietly in deference to her patient.

"Insufferable women!" Lester complained making sure the door was firmly shut before turning to glare back at Stephan,

"And you!" Stephan opened his eyes at the angry accusation,

Lester moved to hover over Stephan who was still trying to pull together what had happened. Looking into Lester's angry face it suddenly clicked and he groaned again.

"Ah I see you are beginning to remember,"

Stephen tried to shout for help but merely choked,

"Stop it I'm not the bad guy here," The all-encompassing pain Stephen was feeling wasn't Lester's fault but he still felt like the bad guy, even as he remembered Nick's words about Lester's aide.

"That role was played by Helen and aided by … YOU!" Stephen tried to protest but not being able to speak or move stopped that.

"Treason!" Lester spat angrily,

"And Cutter will not be getting you out the consequences this time; in fact everyone thinks you are dead."

Stephan looked up at Lester through confused eyes,

"Stephen Hart is dead," Lester said firmly.

"If you don't die from your injuries you will be given a new identity and banished from the United Kingdom. We may have abolished the death penalty in this country but if you return you will be shot. If you break any part of the official secrets act you signed you will be shot. Do you understand me?"

Stephen blinked again,

"Good. I have more important things to see too. Farewell. Someone will be here to keep an eye on you and make sure you keep your mouth shut. I will return with your new identity if you need one." Lester moved to the door,

"And if you ever see anyone from the ARC again – RUN away. Fast."

WC: 710

Authors Note:

I am not usually fond of crossovers where one actor plays a character in both fandoms because I usually find they don't mesh well however I thought I'd give this one a try. Well why start with an easy one?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – Trouble

Billy Collins flailed upright as he suddenly woke,

"Please! No!" he called out and groaned, sinking back down,

"Your accent slipped again," cool words halted his descend,

"Wha … Michael?" Billy looked all around but there was almost no light – just a bit of a reddish glow coming from one area.

"I'm here Billy," Michael voice was reassuringly strong and a hand reached out and grasped his hand.

"Where is here?" Billy gripped Michael's hand with one hand and lying back down held his throbbing head with the other. He winched as he felt sticky dried blood down the side of his face.

Michael had returned to consciousness about half an hour ago so he'd had time to do a bit of exploring,

"I presume one of Hernandez's warehouses or shack,"

Michael had carefully walked over to the largest source of light and bumped into what felt like a brick wall with thick cement. His fingers had tracked down and he felt their only light source was small holes in the space where the wall meet the floor. He assumed rodents used them. Holding the wall he had walked around the four walls and noted its small space. He didn't encounter anything along any of the walls except a locked door.

The small place gave Michael the air of being run down and not very secure. Listening very hard he could make out far-off shouts in Spanish and even the odd bird call. The air inside was hot and humid with only an occasional breeze that barely moved the hot stale air around. Within the small hot area Michael could smell sick and from outside an invasive smell of manure which turned his stomach. He had retraced his steps and found Billy on the floor by the side of the small mattress he had gotten up from. Michael had lifted the other man onto it and waited for him to wake up.

"Colombia?"

"Glad to see your hard head has won out again,"

Billy pulled his hand away from Michael's and sat up,

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Local drug entrepreneur decided to add kidnapping and ransom to his already impressive resume and has a particular liking to taking young Americans,"

"Guess he settled for one American and one 'Scot' this time,"

"We got taken by the very guy we're supposed to be putting outta business – great,"

"Casey and Rick will get us out of here,"

"Yea,"

"Get some rest until then,"

"Sure … you alright?"

"After you went down like a rooky I thought our best bet was to play tourist so far we've had no trouble,"

"A rooky!"

"Hey so far it's worked in our favour, so I'm not complaining,"

"I'm not the human weapon Michael I can't fight four guys who have machine guns!"

"I don't expect you too but did you even see them coming?"

"Maybe not … right away,"

"Distracted?"

"Thought I saw someone I recognised."

"Mission relevance?"

"… Probably none,"

"None … Billy I said we needed to be fully aware – no distractions,"

"I know I'm sorry,"

"Was she pretty?"

"I wasn't distracted by a pretty face."

Michael waited,

"It was someone from the UK … from before …"

"From MI6?"

"No … my … just a professor."

Michael raised an eyebrow,

"A friend?"

"Ex-friend – I sleep with his ex-wife,"

"Now why am I not surprised," Michael said and he wasn't surprised at what he had said – just that he had said it at all. For all he talked Billy never spoke about before he came to the USA, just a few stories Michael and Casey had decided were almost certainly false. He wanted to press the matter but he could hear Billy struggle for breath before the other man threw up by the side of the mattress,

"Concussion?" he asked patting the other mans back,

"That's what it feels like. My ribs hurt too,"

"Yea sorry one of Hernandez's goons kicked you,"

"Kicking a man while he's done – that's been done before,"

"Sleep Billy I'll keep watch,"

"No more kicking,"

"Exactly,"

Michael moved back slightly, sitting on the side of the mattress. His brain was cycling through all the possible ways he could get Billy and himself out of this situation but part of him was suck looping round the mystery that was his operative. He winched in memory of calling the other man a rookie and practically blaming him for this mess. They had both been taken by surprise and Michael had not been doing any better against his attackers. When he first joined the ODS the Scot could get anxious about his abilities as a spy despite being an otherwise confident man. Appearing confident allowed him to charm others so successfully that he was renowned for it.

When Casey arrived back at the hotel the team were staying in and no one was there he wasn't too worried. When Rick arrived back alone an hour later he still wasn't too worried,

"You probably just missed them – they'll be here soon."

The team had only arrived in Columbia earlier that morning so they were still orientating themselves. They were staying in the same hotel as four of the twelve kidnap victims. The other eight had all been from a much more spread out location. Casey had inspected the hotel while Rick thoroughly checked out their rooms. The two of them had then wondered in and out of the nearest couple of bars. Michael and Billy had been speaking to a local man, Alberto Rojas, whose son, Carlos, had been working for Hernandez's gang and been killed trying to save the life of a kidnapped child.

Rick had been due to meet up with them as Alberto had been able to convince a friend of his son to speak with them. However when he'd gotten there the so-called 'friend' hadn't turned up and Michael and Billy had also left. Rick and Casey had been side tracked by following a couple of guys dressed in an unrecognised uniform and holding big guns. They had wondered about as if confused where they were and what they were doing. Casey had followed them to the edge of the jungle before heading back.

Now with Michael and Billy missing Casey didn't know who was responsible.

"What did Mr Rojas say when you saw him?"

"After the guy, Carlos after he didn't show up Michael and Billy left to come home. That's all."

"He didn't say anything about where Carlos was or indicated Billy or Michael might try and find him?"

"Not that he said to me."

Casey looked around the room and stood,

"We should go find them." He said and started putting sensitive documents in the rooms safe. Rick frowned at him,

"But we don't know where to look?"

"We'll start by finding this Carlos guy. Even if the others didn't go looking for him he might be able to tell us if Hernandez has them."

"If he didn't show up at the meeting what makes you think he'll tell us anything?" Casey looked at Rick darkly,

"I don't intent to give him much choice." He said and then left,

"Of course." Rick followed.

It had only been an hour by Michael's reckoning when the door opened and the small room was flooded with guys. A light bulb was turned on and the strong, sudden brightness had Michael blinking. He knew instantly something was wrong – it was unlikely so many heavily armed men would be sent to control two regular captives.

"What's going on?" he asked trying to keep one eye on the hostiles and the other on Billy who hadn't reacted.

"We will ask the questions and you will answer them … if you don't …" he clicked his fingers and two men strode over to Billy, one grabbed his arms, and sitting his up, held them behind his back. Michael was fraught with worry when Billy remained motionless.

"He's hurt!" Michael tried but the other goon fisted some of Billy's hair with one hand and used the other to backslap his face. Billy gasped awake and a small whimper escaped while he was trying to get his bearings. He tried to pull his arms forward and wiggle his hands free with no luck. He forced his eyes open and saw Michael watching him. His eyes creased in confusion and he frowned until he noticed the guy holding his hair. He blinked and looked back to Michael – to see what, if anything, was the plan; Michael ran his lip over his top lip and pleaded,

"Don't hurt us!"

"Answer my questions,"

"You haven't … you haven't asked any!"

"Let me start with – who are you?"

"Tourists – you took our wallets and phones they've got all our IDs in,"

The boss nodded to goon 2 who let go of Billy's hair and punched his face hard. The scot played his part and acted in pain (that wasn't a stretch) and panic: crying out and thrashing around. He was concerned about under or over playing his fear especially given the fact that the pain in his head was making thinking very hard.

Michael, who had always had a Billy-bullshit detector, played along – it was his plan after all,

"Please I swear …"

"Who did you come here with?"

"What?"

"Who is looking for you?"

"I don't understand … please," Even as Michael pleaded ignorance the second goon punched Billy in the face again. This time the first guy let go of Billy's arms and he fell to the ground. He whimpered and tried to pull himself into a smaller lump.

"Stop it!" One of the goons kicked Billy in the back – in a dangerous area over his kidneys,

"Please!"

"Answer my questions truthfully!" One of the goons kicked Billy again and he rolled onto his back. The guy then put his heavy boot onto Billy's throat and pressed his weight down. Billy started choking and weakly tried to dislodge the boot – he had no chance though and Michael knew he needed to do something fast,

"Yes, yes I will."

"Good," Boss goon lazily waved his arm and the boot was removed. Billy gasped in deeply and promptly choked – he sat up to heave air in and when he finished slumped forward breathing heavily,

"So …?"

"We came with two friends but you guys are like … proper drug dealers or something right so they won't be able to do anything!" Michael answered fishing for more information,

"Who said anything about drug dealers?"

"I … I no one I just thought …"

"No one asked you to think!"

"R…right, sorry,"

"Your friends – who are they?"

"Just normal people … we're all just …" The leader punched Michael,

"I'm sorry I don't know what you want to know?"

"How is a 'normal person' able to fight three of my best guys?"

"I don't know … I don't … why was he fighting them?"

"He was asking around, trying to find you. Admiral but pointless. When I sent some guys to negotiate the terms of your release he attacked them before they could. So I'll ask one last time – who is he?"

Casey's cover for this mission was a simple bar tender here with some friends. Rick was a Spanish teacher and Billy and Michael were office workers in the financial sector. They were solid, well-worked covers but clearly not helpful if Casey had been seen banging heads.

The boss goon waved a hand at goon 2 who put his boot back on Billy's throat. The Scot knew Michael wouldn't … couldn't give up Casey's identity. For a start the man just wouldn't do that to a colleague but also because it would do nothing but get them killed. He trusted Michael enough to believe the other man could prevent his death like this but it wasn't much of a stretch to pretend he was terrified.

"I swear he just works behind a bar but he used to be a bounty hunter or something – I don't really know much about it he kinda hates to talk about it!"

"A cop?"

"No … I mean he wanted to be but I think he failed the psyche exam or something he's a little intense."

"A wanna be cop. I see. So you have not been …"

"Not what?"

"Not looking for me?"

"Looking for … no look you took us we've no idea who you even are. Man this is like a bad movie. He's our friend – he's trying to find us … Thomas over there is his best customer,"

"Likes his drink does he?"

"And his lady friends," Michael risked a nervous smile hoping he had convinced Hernandez they were just what they appeared to be.

Boss goon roared with laughter,

"He is pretty yes? Ladies love that." He said and patted Michael hard on the back. The ODS leader winched noticeably and kept smiling,

"Oh I'm sorry you're hurt – is jus' business,"

"I don't understand?"

"We will get a ransom for you and Thomas over there. Your bartender friend he will pay – yes?"

"He's not rich or anything…"

"He is spirited and resourceful – perhaps even a bit loca – he will get us the money." Boss goon lost his smile,

"I like you but business is business. What is his name in your phones?"

Michael paused again but he had no choice but to play along and try and Casey and Rick enough time to find them,

"Bar Ben,"

"Good," He nodded to a couple of guys who had stayed at the back and they disappeared. The first two guys who had hurt Billy backed away,

"See we are reasonable men, until your friends get the money you will be treated ok,"

With that the men left, leaving the light on. One also put two buckets of water on the floor and a cloth on a small metal fold-up chair. Michael waited until they had left before kneeing by Billy's side,

"You ok?"

"He has a funny idea of being treated ok but I'm well enough. Get the feeling he doesn't much like me,"

"You heard him – you're too pretty,"

"Aye well he's an ugly bastard so everyone is pretty compared to him,"

Michael helped Billy sit up and fetched the chair, cloth and one of the buckets of water. He helped Billy stand and then sit in the chair.

"Stop ya fussing I'm fine,"

Michael sighed but after wetting the cloth and handing it to Billy stepped back. He allowed the other man to clear away the blood from his face in peace while he took a first proper look at where they were.

It was small – no windows and only one door. The large red brick slabs were old and worn and held together with tick, rough cement. The roof was slanted indicating a single storey building. It was wavy and looked thin. It was just out of reach but that could be reached with the help of the chair. It looked to Michael like it was made from tin. The floor was concrete and looked hastily poured: uneven and with many tiny flaws.

Michael guessed they were not so much in a warehouse as a shack. If they were hidden amongst locals in a nearby small village Billy and he could easily escape which was good because he doubted Casey and Rick would be able to find them. If they were in a compound belonging to Hernandez they would likely not escape but Casey and Rick should find them. Michael needed more information before making any decisive moves. Since Michael couldn't do anything without such details he went back to Billy's side. The Scot was leaning his head back in the chair and was pressing the cloth on his forehead partly covering his eyes – a cool relief for his aching head and keeping the light from out his eyes,

"How's the headache?"

"Had worse," Billy's voice was slightly croaky and his accent once again less pronounced. Michael shared his thoughts about where they might be and what he thought their options were and then asked,

"Did you get any view of outside?"

Billy looked up in annoyed amazement,

"And when was I supposed to see outside? When I had a guy standing on my neck or as I whimpered pathetically while being punched?"

"Alright calm down I just thought you might have given you were in a better position."

"I was out when they came in,"

"I get it Billy I'm sorry,"

Billy sagged down lower in the chair as he relaxed,

"No you're right I should have looked while they were leaving."

"They seemed to enjoy hurting you so I'm sure they'll be back and we can keep an eye out then,"

Billy groaned and the arm holding the wet cloth against his face fell limply,

"That's less reassuring than you think it is," Billy muttered but then grinned up at him,

"But rather me than you – I'm relying on your brain power to get us apparently my looks and charm are more of a problem than an escape route,"

"Well to be fair to you it is hard to be charming while unconscious,"

"Thanks,"

The pair fell silent for a pause,

"You should get some rest," Michael said,

"I rested earlier it's your turn," Billy said sleepily,

"It's still your turn come on," Michael pulled him up and led him back over to the dirty, bare mattress he had been sleeping on before,

"But … ummmmm,"

"No buts come one sleep – you never know it be Casey waking you up next time,"

"Prefer Rick but either would be better than a hit to my face," Billy was slurring with sleep,

"I'll tell Casey you said that,"

"He'd be the first to agree,"

"Probably," Michael said easing Billy into a seated position as he groaned long and hard again,

"You sure?" he asked with barely open eyes,

"Yea Billy I'm sure; go to sleep." As he spoke Michael eased Billy down and had to catch his head as the other man fell suddenly into sleep literally before he was all the way down. Michael laid him out on his side and checked him over knowing the stubborn man wouldn't admit how bad his injuries were – not if he could hid them. The very fact that he was able to do this without Billy waking meant his head was pretty bad and would need to see a doctor sooner rather than later. Michael had known he was playing down his injuries from the way it had taken him so long to wake up. He was usually much more alert.

He knew Casey and himself and probably Rick were all the same about injuries especially if there was nothing to be done to fix them. Sometimes it caused a lot of problems like for example if his plan relied on them being able to run and Billy had been hiding a twisted ankle or needing Casey to fight four guys but him having a broken arm. Rick had so far been honest but then again it was hard to hide a bullet wound in the leg and completely pointless to try if your team had witnessed it. Michael was sure in the future the young man would pick up the habit.

Michael looked over the rapidly appearing bruises on his face and decided nothing there had been broken. The marks left on Billy's throat were fading and obviously the whole routine had been intended to scare and hurt than damage. Michael then steeled himself before unbuttoning Billy's waistcoat and long-sleeved shirt. The other man had scars the likes of which Michael and Casey had never seen. Even in the most extreme heat Billy stayed mostly covered up so the only time his best friends saw them was when he was injured. Though Casey and Michael had occasionally questioned each other as to where they thought he might have received them it was very clear they should avoid them when Billy was around.

Just under his collar bone a long gash was bleeding slowly so Michael wet the rag and gently wiped the blood away. He held it there as he continued, briskly feeling Billy's ribcage and determining there were no other cuts or cracks, breaks and the only other visual damage was a large bruise down his left side. Still holding the rag tight Michael then lent over to Billy's other side and lifted his shirt again. The area by his kidneys was red and rough but there was no sign of new damage so Michael moved the rag away, checking it had stopped bleeding completely and then deftly buttoned Billy's clothes back up.

He moved the chair so he could see the door and Billy and sat in it. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. Settling into the chair he prepared to watch over Billy and started to mentally write his mission report – or at least the mission up to this point.

Rick was pacing up and down the hotel room that had become the teams' temporary head quarters while in Colombia. It was also where Michael and Casey slept but all their personal stuff was tidied away and even spy files and technology was only partially visible. Michael and Billy were missing and Casey was out looking for them. The older man had ordered Rick to wait in the room in case the pair turned up. He was also supposed to be stowing their gear in case they needed to make a hasty run. Casey had informed Langley and the pen-pushers were coming up with various extraction plans.

Rick huffed and moved more top secret documents into Michael's bag. He knew logically it was important to have someone remain in the room and he knew logically Casey was the best person to be out there looking for them. His heart didn't care much for logic right now: he wanted to be out there looking for his boss and team mate.

Doing something useful.

There was three loud knocks on the room door and Rick whirled around hand instantly around his gun. Casey entered quickly and nodded in appreciation at Rick's readiness.

"Any luck?" Rick asked,

"Obviously not." Casey said shortly.

"Nothing?" Rick asked incredulously,

Casey scowled,

"That is what I said," he growled.

"What do you think happened?"

"I'm not ready to jump to conclusions but I assume …" Casey's phone rang at that moment and he answered it without looking or speaking,

"Is this Ben?" A heavily accented voice asked,

"Who is this?" Casey answered shortly,

"I believe I have a couple of your best clients." The voice answered and Casey put the phone on speaker,

"What?"

"They wondered into my company and I'm afraid I'm going to need an incentive to give them back to you."

"What sort of incentive?" At this point Casey still wasn't sure Hernandez knew who Michael and Billy were,

"Money I can see why he failed as a cop" The rapid Spanish was followed by hearty laughing,

Rick frowned but stayed quiet,

"How much?"

"Shall we say ten thousand US dollars … each?"

Rick and Casey looked at each other in confusion.

"I see your little friend has been packing you weren't thinking about leaving without all your friends were you?" Hernandez asked with a chilling tone.

Rick looked around the room for a camera while Casey went straight over to the window. He growled as he saw a man watching them.

"I need time to get the money together." He said.

"I will call you tomorrow to see how you are getting on."

Hernandez hung up and Casey shoved the phone in his jean pockets while sprinting out the room.

"What! Casey … Wait!" Rick ran after him.

Out the hotel and on the street Casey looked around and easily identified the large thug that had been watching them. He chased him down and tackled him as he turned into a narrow dirty alley way.

He already had the man face down in the dry dirt yanking his arm uncomfortably behind his back when Rick reached the alley way. A small group were watching them already and Rick could translate the calls for the police.

"Casey!" he hissed and was surprised by the look of abject disgust on Casey's face.

"Do Not call me that here!" he hissed and pulled the thug up by his injured shoulder. Rick noticed it was clearly dislocated.

"Where are our friends?" he questioned him.

The man yelled in pain and spoke in Spanish,

"I will not tell you anything!"

"This is not a good place for this Ben," Rick said alarmed by how large the crowd had gotten. Three men stepped forward and called for Casey to let the man go.

"Drug dealer." Casey said grasping the man's hair and shaking his head.

Some of the crowd disappeared fearfully while others backed away. A few stepped forward further,

"Please you will bring us trouble," one said in Spanish.

Before Rick could plead with Casey again sirens sounded and the other American growled in frustration. The older man kicked the guy once and whispered,

"I will find who you're working for and you better not get in my way." Then he grabbed Rick's arm and the two men ran off.

It was some hours later when the door slammed open and before Michael was even on his feet a large goon ran in shouting in rapid Spanish. Michael was leaping to his feet ready for a fight when the guy reached him but the man kept running and pushed Michael back into the wall. Michael saw Billy stagger to his feet, he saw the open door with no sign of any one else and hoped the Scot would use the opportunity to escape. Then the enraged man punched him hard enough to slam his head back against the wall and he lost consciousness.

In the past Billy had, had two great friends who had taught him the value of pausing to consider all available options instead of rushing to the first most obvious. So looking at the size of the enraged man who was now pulling his leg back to kick an unconscious Michael in the back Billy figured just leaping at the man wouldn't help. The only things in the shack were the mattress, chair and two buckets of water. Billy grabbed one of the metal buckets just as the goons foot connected with Michael sending the prone man rolling onto his front. Just as the man brought his boot down onto Michael's chest Billy slammed the metal bucket onto his head. As the man fell sideways to crash onto the floor three gun totting goons appeared along with Hernandez and Michael regained consciousness with a pained cough as water fell over him. Billy put his hands as Michael sat up to see what was going on.

"Tut, tut, tut what has happened here?" Hernandez questioned. Billy and Michael plastered fearful faces on and stayed quiet. The goon Billy had struck was passed out.

"Which idiot told Carlos about his brother?" the angrily asked question fired in Spanish was a surprise. No one answered and Hernandez strode over to the unconscious guy and, using his boot rolled the man onto his back. He motioned to one of the other guys to wake him using most of the water from the second bucket. As he woke he jumped up and for the first time started angrily shouting,

"My brother! I won't let them get away with it!"

"Calm down Carlow I will allow you to avenge Antonio's injuries,"

"On the person who did them?"

"No as I told you before we need him for the money,"

There was a sudden roar,

"But you may hurt one of these – as your brother has been – no more!"

All the men turned to smile at Michael and Billy who barely had the chance to share a look before they were each grabbed by two men.

"Well?"

"I'm going to snap that one's shoulder like it's a twig!" Carlos snarled and stepped over to stand menacingly in front of Michael.

Billy while not as fluent as Rick knew enough Spanish to know what was coming and knew he needed to do something about it. The angry man placed both hands on Michael's left shoulder in preparation to pull his left arm out its socket. This was the shoulder Michael had injured badly a few years ago – it had been so bad it only just passed field fitness and any more damage would likely see his time in the field over.

"Don't hurt him!" Billy cried out and pulling free from his stunned captors grabbed Michael's right arm.

There was a lot of loud swearing in Spanish and as Billy was grabbed he caught Michael's eye. There was the trust he needed to yank Michael's shoulder harshly and dislocating it in what he hoped was the safest way possible. Michael cried out in pain and Billy let go not needing to pretend to be horrified,

Where Carlos was still pulling him he stumbled to his knees his bad arm twisted in Carlos's arms while the other flopping uselessly at his side. Carlos pulled his arm and body down as he raised his knee knocking Michael out again for the second time in less than ten minutes.

Billy winched and playing his part appeared confused and terrified,

"What's going on? Why did you do that?"

Hernandez smirked and said,

"Actually you did that,"

"I …" Billy wasn't able to say anything further as Carlos moved in front of him. The two goons had a much stronger grip of him now,

"It's much more satisfying when I can hear them scream," the man said in broken English and then drove a hard punch into Billy's chest. The force jerked Billy back. He blinked and Carlos drove his other hand into exactly the same place. Then he repeated a third, fourth, fifth and sixth time as if Billy was a punching bag. Billy heard and felt a couple of ribs snap – judging from the way Carlos grinned he had too. He punched upwards connecting with Billy's chin and then a powerful sideways swipe at Billy's eye and check bone. The Scot sagged in his captives' arms – gasping and trying to catch a deep breath through the pain in his chest. Carlos fisted his hand through the hair on Billy's head and lifted it up so he could look closely into Billy's eyes. He sneered at Billy's struggle and pain. Using his free hand he griped Billy' jaw painfully and spat onto his cheek before letting him go completely at the same time the other two goons dropped him. He landed heavily onto his knees. Carlos then stormed out followed by everyone else.

Remembering what Michael had said about needing to see outside Billy doggedly got to his feet and staggered after them mumbling,

"Wait! Please my friend needs a doctor … wait!"

Just as he reached the outside the boss smiled at him and said,

"If your friend hurts any more of my people both of you will be beyond the help of doctors – understand,"

Billy concentrated on the words and the meanings for a long pause before looking all around outside. Hernandez then pushed him hard enough that he fell to the floor and slammed the door shut.

Billy took a moment to close his eyes, breathed through the pain in his chest and recreated the scene outside. After he was sure he had a clear picture of outside, he evaluated his injuries and judging them acceptable then turned back to Michael.

He checked the other mans breathing and when that was steady Billy rolled him carefully onto his back – supporting his out of socket shoulder. He felt as gently as he could but Michael still stirred murmuring as the pain reached him even in unconsciousness. Even knowing what he had done had been to prevent worse the damage he'd wrought still turned Billy's stomach and he breathed deeply to contain his nausea. Unfortunately the smell in the shack didn't help and it made his chest ache. Realising he was procrastinating Billy steadied himself and getting a good grip of Michael's upper arm in one hand and cradling the bone of his shoulder in the other he undid his earlier actions and popped the shoulder back in its socket.

Michael jerked awake and Billy fell back jarring his injured ribs. The American looked around blankly until his awareness and legendary focus returned and he dropped his head to look at his arm. He looked confused when he saw it was back in its place. He rotated it and decided it was back to normal just a little bit looser than usual. Billy cleared his throat a teasing smile on his tired and bruised face,

"You alright there?"

"Billy!"

"That's me,"

"You fixed my arm?"

"Well lovely as our hosts are they didn't feel the need to provide medical attention and I was always taught to fix what I break so I thought it best."

"Thank you,"

Billy raised an eyebrow so Michael explained,

"For stopping them ruining my bad shoulder and for fixing this while I was out – I know what you're like,"

"And what pray am I like?" Billy raised an eyebrow but that sent painful flashes through his head and he squeezed his eyes shut,

"One of the most squeamish spies I've ever had the pleasure of working with," Michael was looking him over and scowled at the new blood and bruises he saw,

"I'm only like that about blood – seen too much of it and mostly my own," Billy said going a little green at the mere mention of it.

"So,"

"So?" Michael repeated wondering if he had missed something,

"This vacation could a wee bit unpleasant if we are to be punished for all the mayhem an angry Casey does,"

"Is that what this was about? What happened while I was out?"

"Oh the usual bad guy stuff – I did manage to get a look at what's outside!" Michael could spot such an obvious attempt to change the subject but decided to let this one go given the new topic,

"What could you see?"

"There was a massive spotlight … or two lighting the area up. There is a really lavish garden between here and thick jungle surrounded most of what I could see. I could also see a nice mason sized house – very colonial style. It was a surprising distance away but there were a lot of men with impressively sized guns walking around."

"We're at Hernandez's place then,"

"I'm not so sure I didn't read any intel that suggested Hernandez had so much money and manpower. It certainly looked grander than any place we know belong to Hernandez."

"What do you think then?"

"Some sort of rich partner or backer?"

"Partner? None of the intelligence said anything about a partner!" Michael had read through the file enough times to be sure of that.

"I know,"

"And if that's true we can't rely on Casey and Rick finding us."

"We probably shouldn't no,"

Michael sighed. His head was aching far too much to think clearly and they no longer had water which was a problem in the cramped heat they were in. He looked round to where Billy was sat next to him on the mattress. The other man looked as bad as he felt so he eased back and lay down,

"We should get some rest," The team leader said with a sigh,

"Yea except we've both got concussions and I don't think both of us should be un-alert at the same time."

"I suppose you are right. Ok then no thinking about getting out of here for at least a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours … you must be hurt worth than I thought,"

"Shut up and rest,"

Rick stumbled after Casey as they speed walked through the narrow, winding alleyway in the small town they were searching. They had been racing up and down the same roads for hours and Rick was aching.

"Keep up!"

"We have definitely been up these roads before what exactly are you looking for … Ben?"

"My friends, Josh, what are you looking for?"

"Our friends obviously but I don't know what I'm looking for!"

"Nor do I but I'll know it when I see it . . ." Casey trailed off staring intently at a small bar. He focused on a symbol in the window,

"There!" he said pointing at it,

"What?"

"One of the guys I was fighting earlier had that symbol tattooed on his arm,"

"You're sure? Could it just be a coincidence?"

"I don't believe in coincidences but there is only one way to find out," he said and took off for the rough looking place with some speed. Rick sighed and prepared himself for another fight.

It was in a comfortable silence that Billy and Michael each dealt with their aches and pains. Though they did not expressly think about getting out they both wondered where they were and how Rick and Casey were getting on. They both jerked upright as the door slammed open but a man merely stepped in, holding his gun, said something they assumed was insulting and turned the light off before leaving with a laugh.

"Guess its curfew time," Billy said and settled back down on the mattress,

"Guess so." Michael lay back next to him and asked,

"How did you burst your ribs?"

"My … ribs?"

"Yea Billy your ribs."

"Not much escapes you does it? The angry goon punched them."

"…" Michael waited,

"A few times,"

"How bad?"

"I could run if I needed too."

"…" Michael waited again,

"But probably not very far or very fast,"

"Could you get to that tree line you saw if you needed too?"

"Yea but not without being seen and I doubt I'd be up for losing any tails,"

"Ok then."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine,"

"Pull the other one mate – can you even see straight?"

"Can't see anything now the lights out,"

Billy huffed,

"Look don't worry about me – I'm not going to come up with a plan I can't manage alright?"

"Fine but I know you're not alright and I'm worried. I can't sleep when I'm worried."

"Billy I swear I'm fine – I just have a really bad headache and my shoulder aches neither of which are particular new to me."

"See was that so hard?"

"Look who's talking!"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"You're impossible you know that?"

"It's been said before." Billy grinned in the dark, ignoring the dull ache in his jaw. Michael rolled his eyes then winched,

"Did you just try an' roll your eyes at me?" Billy asked having felt the mattress jerk slightly.

"Yes." Billy laughed at him.

Michael sighed and then the two men were silent for a while.

"Was the person you saw your friend?"

"No. He died,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It was years ago now,"

"Still he was a friend,"

"A good one and I let him down,"

"By sleeping with his wife?"

"Yes. I was such a fool I really thought she cared about me. But I wasn't there when he died,"

"You think you could have saved him?"

"Probably … maybe … I don't know what happened and he was kind of stubborn. His death was just a footnote in a magazine."

"No one told you?" Michael asked and Billy just shook his head.

"You were alike?" The boss asked, intrigued by this insight into his most secretive spy

"Oh no … I have … had nothing on him when it comes to being stubborn."

"You miss him."

"When I … when I …" Even in the lonely dark shack Billy still found himself hesitating,

"When I was deported … they told … I mean he … I mean the report … it said I'd died," he started slow and hesitant, unsure and nervous before rushing out the last part; still outraged and hurting,

"He thought you were dead?"

"Everyone did. Proper pissed off the wrong guy and he didn't want me finding a way out of being deported."

"So the unofficial official report the CIA has isn't accurate then?" Billy hesitated again,

"First of all we shouldn't be talking about that here and secondly … it's probably not but since I don't know what file you're talking about and couldn't say anything even if I did …"

"It's always struck me as odd you are still loyal to a country that kicked you out." Michael commented lightly,

Billy shrugged in the dark,

"It'll always be my home." He said with longing.

Michael laughed,

"One of the reasons you were hired was upstairs wanted to find out more about a couple of op's your file said you went on in Southern America."

"Nice to be told my talents are appreciated." Billy said after a long pause.

"The main reason was because you're a fantastic tracker, shooter and calm under pressure."

"So my … record was inconsequential?"

"Your …record was very incomplete. When it was made known someone with your history was on a plane over to America. HR were curious as were lots of others. There was a scramble for info – most places just shoot a guy rather than deport them. Especially given … I mean what with the plane making a medical emergency landing it seemed … Well anyway curiosity got you the interview and your test scores got you the ODS."

"Lucky me,"

"People are still trying to find out what happened. Parts of the file I've read are you to a T and other bits seem to describe a totally different person. Plus anytime anyone ever speaks to someone from your old employers they deny you even worked for them. Adds mystery to your charm."

"So that's where that rumour came from." Billy said unhappily,

"It's just a rumour no one believes it you're much too good at what you do to not have been trained despite the rocky start. Our guys think they're nuts to let you go so reckon they're just in denial." Billy thought they were past the time to change the subject,

"So what's the brilliant plan to get out of here?"

"I was thinking about the roof but that's not gonna work with so many people wondering about – or with you having broken ribs." Michael accepted Billy had secrets even though he was curious about them.

"My ribs will be fine. Maybe there are less patrols at night?"

"Maybe but we've no way of knowing." Michael yawned and rubbed his head.

"Maybe you should get some sleep?" Billy suggested.

"But we need to come up with a plan."

"Sleep on it."

"Billy . . ." Michael's lack of a convincing argument and real lack of effort convinced Billy to press the issue,

"Michael come on, sleep. I'll keep watch."

"Don't let me sleep for …"

"More than two hours I know."

"Some a pain in my ass."

"Yea, yea sleep."

"…" Michael mumbled something and dropped straight into a deep sleep.

Billy chuckled and then for want of anything else to do (and to stay awake) he re-checked his injuries. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and taking a steadying deep breath ripped his t-shirt off. The pain made him gasp and he stilled checking Michael was still asleep. He wasn't reassured to find the other man was. Michael had always been such a light sleeper. He noticed his collar bone was damp and realised Michael must have looked him over while he was unconscious. He frowned and started ripping his t-shirt into one long strip.

Billy hated his scars. He hated the ugly reminder of what had happened … of exactly how badly he had failed.

He hated the nightmares.

He would try to avoid sleeping but that was something else he always failed at. He'd dream about walking into that room; his only comfort the sight of his best friend through a tiny window and the tiny hand gun he held tightly. He remembered debating whether he should use the weapon on himself. Most of the time, despite everything, he was glad he hadn't.

WC: 7,409


End file.
